Plague Eaters
The Plague Eaters (Also known as the Plague Eater Precursors, ''the actual proper term being ''Pardomag) are one of the dominant species of Fellgaijah, and are considered the most mysterious; to most others, they are beings of myth. Nobody outside knows much about them, as when they're out of the Pardon they keep their speech to a minimum. They tend to not talk with others of other species, unless they are citizens of the Pardon (or they themselves are not from the Pardon). World The majority of Plague Eaters live in a series of floating cities known as "the Pardon" (it has an odd translation), with the sections either being connected by trains or grinding rails. The Pardon floats high above the ground world of Fellgaijah, which makes it almost inaccessible (and invisible), unless one has teleportation technology (or magic, depending on one's powers and if they know where it is). The Pardon does have human and Engios citizens, but they are much sparser there compared to the Plague Eater population. Their society does not use magic (to their knowledge), but they have hyperadvanced technology, much of it related to holograms, hard-light, and mechanical implants. While most citizens use the trains to go from sector to sector, most high ranking officials (such as high soldiers) use the grinding rails, where they use their heels (with things such as special boots) to grind (possibly magnetically) to the rails, although others below may gain the grinding ability. Technology The Plague Eaters have hyperadvanced technology compared to the other civilizations. They have sentient AIs and robots, and most citizens may have access to a hoverbike or hovercar. Many people (mostly middle-to-high/royal) have holo-TVs and holo-games (activated by placing the game's chip in the hologram projector), and their computers may either be solid (mostly middle), partially holographic (high-middle) or completely hard-light (high or royal). Lazer-cutters are common-place in the construction scene (such as plumbing and metallurgy). Almost all of the population (unless never employed) has mechanical implants that are made to work with their job. Most of the highest-ranked technology goes to the high-blue-collar (such as engineers/basically anyone who works directly with royalty), military, and "cleaner" workers. In particular, military and "cleaner" (Fellgaijah walker) workers tend to earn the rail-grinding, and may have special implants for things such as holo-weapons (military and "cleaner") and hard-light hoverbikes ("cleaner"). Society The Plague Eaters live in a mostly "normal" society, with the standard socioeconomic statuses, along with an aristocracy and a royal family that rules all of the sectors. The sectors all tend to keep to themselves, unless the royal family calls for combat. All PE are entered into military listing at the age of 48 (their equivalent of 25) in case of a war, whether civil or with the ones on Fellgaijah's earth. The highest ranking non-royals (although many members may be of blue-blooded origins) are the Kapnaggeratetatra Hommerensyet (K.H., translated as "Fellgaijah Ground Special Watchers"), mostly known as the "cleaners." Their job is to watch the ground of Fellgaijah (anywhere outside the Pardon), give feedback, and maybe cause some damage (mostly for the prince's amusement, the new prince loves watching havoc). These workers have exclusive rights to the holo-hoverbikes, second only to the royal family. They have their own language and writing system, known as Puguantlaar and Paugerrent, respectively. Biology Plague Eaters are bipedal (two legs) creatures covered in fur. They tend to have monochromatic fur colors, although colored fur patterns are not uncommon (full-body color is not-so-common). Their hands have thick, abrasive (a bit like shark skin) pads on the palms of their hands and fingers, which are tend to be varying shades of grey-to-black. They have five-fingered hands that lack nails, along with flat, two-toed, clawed feet. In their hand bones are "baby talons," which act similar to wisdom teeth; they're an evolutionary leftover that tends to cause more harm than good (when they're not doing nothing) and tend to get removed (except for the pinky claw, which never grows and tends to cause hand-function problems if removed). They have long faces with "fanged", beak-like mouths (the "tooth" shape is caused by a thick concentrated shape of cartilage on the outside, a thin layer of bone in the middle (connected directly to the skull shape), and an innermost layer of cartilage covering the nerves), and long, thin nostrils. They tend to have long, thin ears, and blank white eyes with a strange scratchy effect around them (nobody knows what causes these). They are omnivorous, eating meat and plants. Their blood is (normally) a jet black color, which is thought to be caused by a variant of hemoglobin that they have called "hemocarbonin" (an almost-pure carbon compound that binds to oxygen, and sometimes uses iron), which also caused their deoxigenated blood to look translucent or clear (and their skin to be varying shades of grey). They have a standard skeletal structure and composition, aside from some differences to accommodate their different blood. They have one tongue, which is black, and the inside of their mouth tends to be a dark grey. They are egg-laying, and lay one large egg instead of clusters. They tend to grow large compared to humans, with their average height standing at around 7'-9' ft. They are known for their long lifespans, even though nobody quite knows how long they can live to their max. Important/Well Known Plague Eaters - Tyerjel Khanka (current prince and heir to the throne) - Obgaia Lebnerswa (rogue "cleaner" that abandoned the Pardon; works with an old robot model that he calls "Pairakain") - "Pairakain" (old robot model that was salvaged by Obgaia; tends to try and mimic his movements, often with reality-defying results) Trivia - There is a series of books called "Plague Eaters" featuring characters of the species published in the Engios kingdom. They were never published in the Pardon, so most Plague Eaters don't know about them. (This page is subject to change)